Des moments d'éternité
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Voici une série de drabbles sur Riza et Roy. Ambiance cocooning et romantique au programme.
1. Au petit matin

**Titre : Des moments d'éternité **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Voici une série de drabbles sur Riza et Roy. Ambiance cocooning et romantique au programme. **

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Je me lance dans une série de drabbles. Je n'en avais jamais écrit auparavant et je trouve que ce format correspond parfaitement à ce que je veux faire ici. Certains respecteront les cent mots requis, d'autres non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me prendre la tête avec ça. J'espère que vous apprécierez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Au** **petit** **matin**

* * *

Le soleil pénétrait pleinement dans la chambre silencieuse. Ils n'avaient pas fermés les rideaux la veille au soir. Riza se retourna en grommelant et se retrouva contre son torse. Elle soupira d'aise, se lovant un peu plus contre lui, et se rendormit.

Un bras plié derrière la tête, les yeux ouverts sur la jeune femme, il sourit et posa une main sur son dos. Il le caressa distraitement. Il aimait sentir la chaleur de son corps nu contre le sien, l'odeur suave de sa peau et les caresses de ses cheveux d'or.

Il remonta le drap sur eux et l'enlaça.


	2. Retour de réunion

**Titre : Des moments d'éternité **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Voici une série de drabbles sur Riza et Roy. Ambiance cocooning et romantique au programme. **

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Juste pour information, je ne suis pas une chronologie précise donc dans certains drabbles ils seront mariés, dans d'autres non. La plupart se passeront après le Jour promis en revanche. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Retour de réunion**

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra de sa tardive réunion ce soir-là, il s'étonna d'entendre chantonner. Sans faire de bruit, il se rapprocha de la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte entrouverte et la découvrit nue dans son bain. Surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui en se taisant.

« Coucou ! salua-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Ç'a été ta réunion ? »

Il prit quelques secondes à lui répondre, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son corps.

« Trop long, maugréa-t-il en se débarrassant de sa veste militaire.

\- Vous êtes parvenus à un accord ?

\- Mouais... plus ou moins, souffla l'homme en retirant ses chaussures.

\- J'espère, répondit Riza, ces réunions sont fastidieuses, mais nous avons besoin que ces accords soient signés le plus vite possible afin d'améliorer les conditions de vie des Ishbals... »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, il se déshabillait, l'écoutant distraitement.

« ... nous pourrons ensuite instaurer le programme d'aide à la réinstallation. C'est après tout ce qu'a révélé les derniers diagnostics, les Ishbals veulent retrouver leurs terres et... »

Elle s'arrêta alors que le brun entrait dans l'eau, complètement nu.

« Roy ! » protesta-t-elle, vainement.

Il s'était déjà installé derrière elle et soupira d'aise.

« Nous en parlerons demain », souffla-t-il en l'attirant entre ses jambes.

Il glissa ses mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondi et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

« Comment vas-tu ? Ç'a été aujourd'hui ? »

Elle se retourna un peu vers lui et abandonna face à son regard tendre. Une seconde plus tard, elle était blottie au creux de son cou, une main sur son torse dépassant de la mousse.

« Oui, je n'ai pas eu de nausées ce matin. Le repas était immonde par contre. »

Elle sentit sa poitrine tressauter alors qu'il riait. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit face à ce spectacle.

« Depuis le nombre d'années qu'on se plaint à ce sujet, il est enfin temps que tu t'en rendes compte. »

Elle pouffa et il sentit sa main se poser sur sa joue. Elle appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes et il répondit aussitôt à son baiser. Il l'enlaça un peu plus et caressa son ventre.

« Tu m'as manqué », murmura-t-elle les joues rougies.

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Riza était rarement aussi franche avec ses sentiments, mais depuis le début de sa grossesse, les hormones la rendaient beaucoup plus dépendante qu'auparavant. Elle avait besoin de ses mots d'amour et de leurs échanges romantiques. Lui n'en avait jamais été avare et appréciait ces moments.

Il caressa sa joue et se pencha vers elle une nouvelle fois. Leur baiser avait comme un goût d'éternité.


	3. La pluie

**Titre : Des moments d'éternité **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Voici une série de drabbles sur Riza et Roy. Ambiance cocooning et romantique au programme. **

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Encore un nouveau drabble. Un peu plus de 100 mots dans celui-ci. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**La pluie**

* * *

Ils avaient été surpris par la pluie. Le parc était désert et tant bien que mal, ils avaient réussi à trouver un abri sous un kiosque en plein cœur d'un océan de verdure.

Ils s'assirent sur les bancs secs et attendirent en silence que la déluge ne cesse. Autour d'eux, le parc semblait grouiller de vie. Ils pouvaient entendre le clapotis de l'eau sur les étangs, le bruissement des feuilles dérangées par un vent léger et leur respiration courte de leur dernière course. Ils sentaient l'odeur de la terre humide. Malgré la pluie, l'air était chaud et cela lui permit de ne pas prendre froid.

Délicatement, Riza attrapa sa main dans la sienne. S'il fut surpris, il ne le fit pas savoir et profita seulement de l'instant présent.


	4. Demande

**Titre : Des moments d'éternité **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Voici une série de drabbles sur Riza et Roy. Ambiance cocooning et romantique au programme. **

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Voici un nouvel OS. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Demande**

* * *

« Oui », souffla Riza.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux presque surpris. Venait-elle de dire oui ? Elle avait accepté ?

Percevant son étonnement, elle opina une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la demandait en mariage. Les autres fois avaient été préparées à la seconde près, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Aujourd'hui, ils revenaient d'une mission compliquée et après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à rédiger leur rapport, ils s'étaient accordés une pause.

Roy s'était arrêté devant son bureau et elle l'avait suivi dehors sans dire un mot. Les autres s'étaient entreregardés, mais n'avaient pas bougé. Ils ne seraient certainement pas bienvenus dans la salle de pause maintenant.

Une tasse de thé à la main, ils s'étaient accoudés à la fenêtre. Dehors la nuit était claire et la lune brillait. L'air était doux. Ils sentaient les odeurs de la nuit. Il était bientôt trois heures et la ville était endormie.

Ce calme les apaisait. Sans un mot, ils avaient relevé la tête l'un vers l'autre.

« Tu sais, souffla Roy soudainement. Peu importe que tu veuilles ou non m'épouser... tant que tu passes ta vie avec moi, je serai heureux. »

Elle haussa un sourcil face à cette soudaine confession.

« Ce que je voulais c'était m'assurer que tu serais toujours là, mais c'était stupide et égoïste. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te poser la question de temps en temps et même si la réponse est négative, je ne serai plus triste. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. »

Elle sourit et posa sa tasse délicatement. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi, murmura Riza. Moi aussi je voulais t'épouser pour qu'on ne puisse plus se quitter. Ça m'a fait peur. Je ne veux pas que tu sois forcé de rester avec moi si tu ne m'aimes plus, je... »

Elle fut coupée par un baiser brûlant.

« Je ne pourrai pas ne pas t'aimer, Riza. »

Elle ne répondit pas et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? souffla-t-il. J'ai envie de partager cet engagement avec toi. Te prouver mon amour de cette manière.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin, rétorqua Riza, son front posé contre le sien.

\- Je sais. Je veux que tous te voient comme ma femme et qu'ils arrêtent de parler dans notre dos. Je veux que nos enfants portent notre nom.

\- Le tien tu veux dire, murmura-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Sauf si tu ne veux pas. Ton nom ou le mien, tant qu'on le partage, je m'en fiche. »

Elle sourit et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« Le tien est très bien, Roy. »

Il eut une drôle de regard et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Et moi je veux t'épouser pour te donner la dernière chose qu'il me reste à te donner », murmura Riza.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que tu acceptes de m'épouser ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Oui. »

Après quelques secondes de réalisation, un sourire éloquent apparut sur son visage et elle le sentit resserrer sa prise sur sa taille. Il la souleva du sol et elle poussa un petit cri d'étonnement alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Il la fit tourner dans ses bras et elle finit par le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

Sitôt les pieds sur terre, ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche et des sifflements joyeux retentirent.

« Mais on ne peut même plus être tranquille bon sang, pesta faussement Roy alors que Riza riait une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous faites trop de bruit, protesta Havoc.

\- Alors on est venu voir, ajouta Breda.

\- Félicitations ! » déclara Fuery avec un air ravi.

En une heure de temps, la nouvelle fit le tour du QG si bien qu'ils regrettèrent presque cette décision. Presque car dès que l'un croisait le regard de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient empêcher le sentiment d'euphorie qui les prenait alors et les inondait de bonheur.


	5. Te voir

**Titre : Des moments d'éternité **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Voici une série de drabbles sur Riza et Roy. Ambiance cocooning et romantique au programme. **

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Ce drabble est clairement plus un OS qu'un drabble, mais il rentre tout à fait dans la thématique donc je le mets ici. Bonne lecture ! **

**Review : **

**L-oeil-de-faucon : Merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que cela te plaise. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Te voir**

* * *

La journée avait été longue. En un mot : exténuante. Il était passé d'un examen à un autre, tout cela pour qu'on lui dise qu'excepté sa cécité subite, il était en bonne santé.

L'infirmière le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et il avait à peine fait un pas dans la pièce qu'il sentit son parfum l'envelopper. Elle ne portait pas de parfum en soi, c'était un mélange de savon vanille, d'un shampooing à la fraise et de son odeur naturelle. Il y était déjà sensible auparavant mais maintenant ses sens étaient décuplés et cette odeur l'obsédait.

Une main se glissa autour de son bras.

"Nous passerons vers vingt-deux heures ce soir », informa l'infirmière en s'éloignant.

Roy opina et la porte se referma.

"Vous avez l'air épuisé, nota Riza près de lui.

\- Je le suis", répondit simplement Roy en faisant tomber le masque.

Il sentait son regard sur lui et se doutait qu'elle était inquiète. Sans un mot, elle le guida jusqu'à son lit et leur contact se rompit.

Il perçut son éloignement et le manque se fit aussitôt ressentir. Elle était pourtant dans la même pièce que lui, mais comme un enfant, il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui.

Une main fine trouva la sienne et il eut un sourire doux. Elle avait vu son désarroi sans aucun doute.

Le matelas s'enfonça un peu et il devinait ses yeux noisette sur lui. Elle attendait qu'il parle.

Passé le choc initial de la découverte de sa cécité il y avait une semaine, il ne s'était pas plaint. Pas une fois. Il avait tout encaissé. Aujourd'hui, il était au bout.

"Ce qui me manque le plus, souffla-t-il. C'est de ne plus te voir. Je n'en peux plus..."

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa main, mais elle ne dit rien.

"Ne plus croiser ton regard. Ne plus pouvoir te comprendre en plongeant mes yeux dans les tiens. Nos discussions silencieuses... Ce sont ces moments qui me manquent le plus..."

Il regardait face à lui, sans voir, espérant au moins poser son regard sur elle.

Une main tendre se posa sur sa joue et il suivit le mouvement, tournant la tête un peu plus à gauche. Pour elle aussi, c'était dur.

"Alors, je te parlerai", murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle leva sa main dans la sienne et la plaça sur sa joue. Il put sentir l'humidité dessus et prit aussitôt son visage à deux mains pour essuyer ses larmes.

"Je suis émue", souffla la jeune femme.

Il l'entendit ralentir sa respiration et inspirer profondément pour se calmer.

"On a toujours tout surmonté tous les deux, reprit Riza. Nous y arriverons."

Il eut un sourire. Oui, ensemble ils pouvaient le faire.

Il sentait ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, son corps chaud, son parfum autour de lui. Plus que cela, il sentait sa confiance, son sourire et son regard sur lui qui lui disait _Je te le promets_.

Elle bougea et ses cheveux glissèrent sur son épaule.

"Je te le promets", susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'éloigna et il la retint en passant un bras autour d'elle. Sa taille. Son geste maladroit la fit basculer sur lui et sa poitrine se pressa contre la sienne. Ses cheveux le chatouillèrent.

"Désolé", souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Il devinait sa moue peu convaincue mais la garda contre lui de son bras. Il sentait presque son souffle sur ses lèvres et de son autre main, caressa son épaule. Il remonta sur son cou, sa mâchoire. Il trouva ses lèvres du bout des doigts et eut un sourire gourmand. Il perçut l'accélération de son souffle et l'attira à lui délicatement. Elle se laissa faire jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il perçut le frisson de son corps lorsqu'il caressa ses lèvres des siennes. Il sentit sa main raffermir sa prise sur son épaule, sa poitrine s'appuyer plus librement sur la sienne et des doigts tendres se glisser dans ses cheveux.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, bien plus que dans ses rêves. Elles se mouvaient contre les siennes, les accompagnaient harmonieusement. Il entendit son soupir et son ventre se contracta.

Il garda prudemment un bras autour de sa taille, s'attendant presque à sa fuite. Il n'en fut rien pourtant. Au contraire, le poids sur le matelas se fit plus prononcé et elle se décolla un peu de lui, le temps de s'installer plus confortablement à ses côtés.

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage et il fut incapable de s'en défaire. Riza était là, contre lui, dans ses bras.

Il la sentit relever la tête vers lui et leva une main vers elle. Il toucha son cou d'abord et glissa jusqu'à son visage. L'air devint électrique le temps qu'il trouve ses lèvres. Il sentit sa langue caresser la sienne et la jeune femme passa un bras autour de son cou.

Lorsque l'infirmier entra dans la chambre aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, il les trouva tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le même lit. Il fit silencieusement demi-tour et referma la porte avec un sourire.


End file.
